Reunion of Angels
by InfiniteWings
Summary: (AU) Combat school student and secretly, Angel, Rei Ayanami thought she could leave her past behind. She thought Seele, Gendo Ikari and Seeds of Life were things of the past. This was proven to be wrong when her previous battling partner, and love Kaworu Nagisa returns with an offer and a request. Now she will find the truth behind what she endured years ago. Not a sequel to EoE.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion of Angels

disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I own my Rei figurine.

Chapter one: Phantoms of the past

Rei Ayanami took her seat. The window and what was beyond it was very interesting, as usual. The school of Evangelion taught combat and strategy, and she was one of the two only students who had ever been qualified to take both classes. The other, well… let's just say it was someone she wanted to forget. It had been eight years, she realised.

You miss him, don't you? A voice, unfamiliar to her laughed. She didn't understand. No one penetrated her mental defenses.

No, that's because I'm part of you. But soon, all that's left of you will be in your mind, and I shall take hold of this shell.

Who are you?

Lilith.

She gasped. The things that she had endured over eight years ago… could it be?Lilith… but it couldn't be. Her will should be completely gone by now… what was going on?

Then she screamed in her head. THAT'S HIM. KILL! KILL NIM! THE ENEMY! Rei couldn't bear it. She looked and saw him standing there with a smile on his face, introducing himself as a new student. Then he saw her, and what she was going through.

She ran out the door with clenched teeth, her hands curled into fists. The will of Lilith was strong and whatever happened in the past, she still would not wish for his death. She sighed as she pushed Lilith's will to the back of her head as she weakens. She could hear him following her, could feel his concern.

No. She simply couldn't. Couldn't face the fact it was her who left, her who ran away, her who threw all they could ever have away. That she couldn't forgive what he did, no matter how much, she would never admit, she loved him.

Denial, Lilith mocked her. You denied your feelings. But now you accept it? Maybe… I can give you a chance…

Rei frowned. That had to be a trick. Lilith would never back down that easily! She was puzzled. But she will have to wait. First, there were some things she will have to deal with. More like, a person.

Kaworu Nagisa.

—-

He stood upon the stone statue, the wings appearing as almost his own. Rei, he thought. You have no idea how much I missed you. You can probably never forgive some things I've done, even more what I did after you left. The hurt, when you chose to leave me. I had placed the blame upon those many Lilin, hating them for what they can be. But it was memories of you that saved me in the end, was it not?

Using his A.T. Field, he felt Lilith and Rei's presence somewhere close. She will come soon, he thought. The call of Adam is irresistible.

You look forward to being with her again, do you not?

Adam. He smiled. Truly, yes. I haven't seen her since eight years ago. How is Lilith?

Still as stubborn as ever, Adam frowned inside his mind, an image of a grey haired red eyed boy who looked identical to himself. All she ever did was scream in my head I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Again and again.

You were just the same, Kaworu smiled. Took me forever to calm you down.

She is approaching. And she does not seem happy.

I know, He replied. I felt her presence some moments ago.

Within seconds, he felt a steel cold blade at his neck, forcing him to tilt his head a bit. Smiling, he whispers.

"Rei."

"Why are you here? I told you never to return! That we would part ways and do the things we had took upon ourselves to do! Why must you come back now, after eight years?" She waved away the accusations Lilith was throwing at her. True, she had been the one who left, but their promise… it should not be like this!

"I came to help you, and also to seek your help."

"I don't need your help, and I can't help you." Especially if all you do is kill people. "Really, have your skills of deceptions dropped so far?"

"Don't you hear the voice of Lilith? She will take over you if you don't make peace with her, like Adam did with me last year. I have checked the old SEELE reports. Fifteen is the age they expect the will of Seeds of Life to resurface. If you do not do so, you will lose yourself. Also, there are many, many powers the Seed of Life can bring you. I can teach you how to use it."

"You do not earn her trust, Tabris," Lilith's voice echoed, though it is in his mind she speaks. "You will need to demonstrate to her how her powers can help her."

And why should I trust you, he replied. You are just as bad as Adam was.

Because… Lilith sighed. You may have a chance at having what Adam and I never had.

And you were urging Rei to kill me. That does not make you very trustworthy.

I was simply trying to help you prove a point. And I think you should return to speaking with Rei. I cannot hold her for long.

Rei's eyes returned to their usual crimson, the effects from being temporarily held by Lilith gone in an instant. Her eyes flashed with anger as she realised what happened.

"Yes," he replied. "That is why you have to make peace with her."

Rei looked around. The people will soon be wondering what's going on. Taking out the needle, she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go somewhere else. Somewhere we can't be heard. You know this won't hurt."

The needle punctured the pale skin of the albino boy as he gasped not in pain but of shock. The last thought he had was how beautiful Rei was, before his world faded into light.

—-

Kaworu blinked as his crimson eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Rei had him cuffed to a chair with a spotlight shining down on him, but before him was an area of darkness that he would not have been able to see without being given his Angelic senses. Standing right behind him was Armisael, the most loyal and faithful of Rei's Angels. Behind and standing in a row, he can feel the presence of other Angels.

Rei walked through the dark room with a puzzled expression on her face. He would not have been smiling, had he found himself in such a situation usually. Just before she was about to step into the area of light, he smiled at her.

"You were always this creative in making an atmosphere, weren't you, Rei?"

"You see me." She frowned. "How?"

"The power of a Seed of Life is not necessarily a curse. In fact, blessed by it I wield many powers."

"Really." She murmured. "It had been eight years, and we both didn't change one bit," she mused. "For we are immortal, eh?"

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you," he whispered. Before Rei could catch what he was saying, he slipped off the cuffs, and to both Rei and Armisael's alarm, stood up and proclaimed loudly.

"My dear Rei Ayanami, we stand before the remnants of the SEELE council!"

She looked around in shock. Twelve monoliths surround them, and he smiled widely. Her eyes flash in anger, as she drew her katana, but he had melted into the shadows. Feeling the presence of enemies around her, she began her dance. Her sword was dark as the night with a glint of light as her bloodred eyes glowed in the darkness, a sign that Lilith was providing her power. She felt herself aided by an additional strength, as she soared through the air, the moves natural to her like second instinct.

Strangely though, her enemies were not human, she realised. Humans never last this long under my blade. Can it be that SEELE has found means to create Nephilim? No matter, he will answer to this later.

Kaworu watches the fight play out from the side, his most trusted Angel beside him. Arael stood in a perfect stance as he guides him along the dance of swords invisible to all but him, the speed of the fight making everything into a blur. She is still as beautiful as she was eight years ago, he thought. I hope my Angels will learn something from this. The Dance of the Black Moon was one of the hardest forms to learn as one must be able to connect to the Darkness of the Black Moon to use it. It is usually known only to be paralleled by his own form, the Dance of the White Moon.

While both forms were similar, they were also very different. Dance of the Black Moon was a form that brought dark power with it, while Dance of the White Moon is of light. Not that one was good and one was evil, but it is simply that though their moves were identical, the power and energy that comes through it is completely different. Yet, both were equally graceful.

He sighed. While the moves were the same, Rei was more merciful. Her opponent would either die quickly, or they will be disarmed without permanent injuries. He wasn't. The energy he imbues into the moves and the exact places where he strikes were methodical and somewhat cruel. It would cause a lot of pain, and death would be just out of reach.

Seeing that Arael had learned enough from the battle, he turned on the light switch.

—-

Rei blinked as the lights suddenly turned on. She looked around and saw that her so-called enemies had all been his Angels. There was no Seele remnant. It had all been a trick.

"You try my patience." She said, as he approached her with an apologetic smile.

"This is the most effective way to show you. Now, look around!" He gestured.

All around wherever Rei had stepped upon was small dents in the ground, proof of her newfound strength. She stared at the wide mirror on the wall. Her eyes are still slightly glowing as an after effect of what happened just now. Sword marks easily scarred the twenty-feet high ceiling, to her surprise.

"You flew."

"I see… so that was Lilith, wasn't it? Perhaps, then, I should have you help me reach peace with her. But I remember… you were asking me for help also."

"Yes, although…" he was cut off when Rei's eyes shone with alarm. "They're here!" She cried. Her Angels immediately stood to protect her, Armisael by her side. "Those JSSDF… they will never stop pursuing me for Lilith, will they? We need to go."

As she was about to go out the backdoor, he cried after her.

"Wait! Leliel can help us. He can create a Sea of Dirac for us straight to my home base. That will save us a lot of time. As we will surely be able to defeat them, we just have to stop them and leave before they bring in the heavy weaponry."

Rei nodded briskly. She had heard of this Angel, but did not know this to be true.

"For now, I shall dispose of our pursuers as Leliel prepares. That should buy us time before the reinforcements arrive. Rei, can you hand me my katana?"

She hesitates. She looked out. There was a lot of them, waiting outside. They would surely try to kill those who follow her. They needed to be stopped.

On the other hand, if she let him do it, all of them will meet a horrifying fate. It was somewhat wrong, and unjust. She would be responsible for all of their pain and deaths. But then… the Angels and her needed to go.

"Rei." He says, almost pleading.

She nods, handing over his white katana. It immediately burst in flames as he took it, and walks out.

Leliel steps forward, eye glowing. He closes his eyes, as shadows danced around him. The other Angels, Rei or Kaworu's, all surrounded him, feeding him strength.

And then, from outside the door, one could hear piercing screams that will make you shiver.

—-

Kaworu steps out of the shadows, his grey hair flying in the wind. In his hand he held his white katana, set aflame by the light of his soul. He gazed around. There were many, all looking to harm the one he loved.

And they're all going to die.

The leading soldier, seemed shocked that it was him. It wasn't as if Ayanami would be dumb enough to come alone. Even she wouldn't come out by herself with only a katana. So who was this boy who seemed so confident in defeating the entire group? And where was Ayanami?

Kaworu didn't give him any time to ask questions. He simply drew his katana, and began his purge. Somersaulting through the air, he pushed his essence into his katana, with it glowing brighter than ever. His strikes were precise, hitting the exact positions he meant, the soldiers fell one by one. He let their horror grow. He was a force to be reckoned with. What else do you expect from this Angel?

Finally, he landed right before the leader. His katana, now almost white as the flames sung with it, screamed in triumph as he sliced it across the fragile neck of the Lilin. The blood spills, tainting the ground before him, but stopping before his feet. He smiles. The job was done, and justly.

—-

Kaworu walks back in. Leliel stood in the middle of a circle of the other Angels, and he felt the power surrounding him. A shadow forms at his feet like a puddle of darkness, and one by one the Angels passed through. Rei watched it cautiously, then gestured for her Angels to follow. Giving him one last glance, she steps in, sinking into the pool of night.

He follows, passing through the Sea of Dirac, and Leliel closes the portal.

—-


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion of Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Someone beardy does.

Chapter two: Reawakened feelings, revisited past

Rei Ayanami opened her eyes, her crimson pupils reflected in the glass ceiling. She sat up in shock, trying to make sense of her surroundings. It was rarely that she woke in somewhere she does not know.

"You're awake." He walks over casually, a smile as usual on his pale face. "How do you like my home?"

She blinked, then looked around. Everything was made of glass, or marble. The silvery chandelier swayed lazily to the winds that followed Nagisa as he walked in, almost matching the rhythm of her heart, her inhuman heart.

"It is… different. But acceptable." She would never admit she liked it. Not yet, at least.

"That is well." He replies.

Then she turned and looked at him. His hands in his pockets, he was in his usual attire, comprising of what looked like a school uniform. And somehow, unable to control herself, she smiled.

He watches her intently, as if fearing that had he looked away, she would disappear. Then easily, he spread his wings.

They were different from how she remembered them to be. Instead of the dark black feathers that radiated power and death, they were now a bright crimson. A scarlet that glinted under the sun, prove of the blood he had spilled, but spilled justly. A ferocity that was shown, the beauty of his soul evident, as wings don't lie.

"You changed."

"Of course, Ayanami-san. And it was all because of and for you. My memories of you reminded me of the true way I should be. You saved me from falling and became my redemption. More so, I thought if I changed, you would come back to me…" his voice faltered. They both know she didn't, and neither wanted to mention that.

There was so much that happened before. A twinge of guilt hit her in the gut. He had hoped for so long, when she was trying to forget him. But she couldn't, however much she tried. What they endured together was what forged their relationship in the first place, and there are still some truths yet to be found.

Rei stood up, gazing into the sun, perhaps remembering their pasts. Kaworu looked down, seemingly to have expected something else from this meeting. But he hid his chagrin with a smile. As he always does. She knows, but she doesn't say anything about it. He held out his hand.

"Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

—-

It was a salad. The type with the vegetables freshly picked and the sweetest tomatoes. Rei must had to admit that she quite enjoyed it, with it being her favourite dish, and he must remember that too. They ate in silence, each deep in thought. Rei extended her wings gently, glad that she can have them out. They have been hidden for far too long, and it was tiring. The feathers were white, and unlike Kaworu's wings of light, hers were rather real. You could touch those large wings, feeling the softness of their parts. It was a stark contrast to Kaworu's, and such was the irony that Kaworu's power was of the Light, while Rei's was of the Dark.

Finally, as both stared at their empty dishes blankly, he spoke up. As he always did. "I believe you may want to learn about everything concerning the Seeds of Life, and what is happening to you."

"That is correct."

"Let us pay a visit, then, to the past, and of course, Terminal Dogma."

She shook upon hearing that name. She doesn't forget, what Ikari Gendo tried to do to her on that fateful day. The day she fought back along with Kaworu and the two found their freedom and their followers. Their Angels.

But she must. Kaworu was her only chance of finding out what is happening, and the whole truth. She gazed upwards, into his deep bloodred eyes, then nodded.

"Let us go."

—

Their steps were silent. Downwards in a spiral they went, and it reminded her of Dante's Inferno. Neither needed lights, as Kaworu could see perfectly well in the dark as demonstrated, while Rei was basically a beacon herself. She glowed. Her wings stretched out behind her, the light seeping into every corridor.

They descended down, until they stopped before a door. The door she was unable to leave years ago. On it it said, 'Gehirn Artificial Human Evolution Laboratory'. More like a containment centre, she thought. Without hesitation Kaworu pushed the door open.

Rei stared at it. The two glass tubes in the middle of the room, where she was kept. All the tests they ran on her, the endless pain. He was her only solace, the prove that she wasn't alone. She wasn't lonely. And this was where she was created, the orange liquid what formed her, but not what she is now.

 _She was called. Gendo Ikari told her to follow. And so she did. They went all the way down. To the place. The floor as they stood before Lilith. She already had Lilith implanted within her then, and so she felt the call. But Ikari didn't let her. He tried to keep her away. He tried to make her a doll of his. She wasn't a doll. She was an Angel, even if she was artificial. She wouldn't just follow a mortal's will._

 _She cried for help. To free her from the shackles of such mortals with ill will._

 _And so the other Angels came to her. Armisael was the first. She led the others as they tore Ikari to shreds. They shielded her with their wings. They treated her as one of their own._

 _They made her feel warm._

 _And Kaworu came soon after, apologising for not being quick enough. But the Angels, some of them seemed to approve, or even be proud of what he did, but others said his path is falling through the night. She realised what they meant when she walked past the many dying along the corridors._

 _For a few years they stayed together. They went to Evangelion Combat School together. They took both classes. But he was so, so cruel. He changed. He found the joy in bringing pain to what he considered a lesser race who wronged them. She couldn't really deny it, she was afraid. And so she left. After a while, He returned to Berlin by himself, and occasionally she would hear of massacres there. She wondered if it was her fault._

 _She returned to the school. She enjoyed it there, she pretended to. It reminded her of the good times, when Kaworu would smile at her, his eyes untainted by the blood and violence. And there she stayed. For so many years. She couldn't believe it was only eight._

Blinking, she turned towards Kaworu, who was also deep in thought. He tilts his head, then gestured for her to enter. Without further ado, he took out a pile of documents for her to examine. She took a seat at what was Dr Ritsuko Akagi's table, and started reading.

-—-—

Meanwhile, the thoughts Kaworu had were different. It was also the day of their freedom that he thought of, but he remembers it as the day he changed. The day they made him an Angel.

 _He stood before the Seele council. They surround him, the monoliths floating in the air._

 _"The time has come to bring about the evolution of mankind," Said Seele 09._

 _"And through the power of the union of the mysterious beings, known as Adam and Lilith," Said Seele 07._

 _"Our wishes shall be fulfilled. Mankind will take a step towards purification and paradise." Said Seele 11._

 _"The chosen children, created through our efforts will be the guide to the new world." Said Seele 04._

 _"Today we will bestow upon them the power of those above. They will set us free." Said Seele 10._

 _Kaworu smiled inwardly. They were fools to believe that once he received such power he would remain a puppet of theirs. He will take Rei along with him and leave behind this forsaken place._

 _"Nagisa Kaworu, you were made to receive the soul and power of Adam. You shall become what is known as an Angel." Said Seele 03._

 _"Through you, our artificial Angel, we will achieve instrumentality." Said Seele 12._

 _"And now you stand a perfect example of mankind's strength and power, the power of creation." Said Seele 08._

 _"Ayanami Rei, your counterpart, is now receiving the power of Lilith. Your joining with her is what is required." Said Seele 06._

 _"So step forward and ready yourself as you are the key to the future of our kind." Said Seele 05._

 _He complied._

 _"The plan of ours have finally came to fruition, with this day."_

 _The monolith of Seele 01 disappeared, and instead Keel Lorenz sat before him. In his hands he held a bright crimson orb with deference. Without warning, he shoved it into Kaworu's chest, the orb entering into the very 'core' of his being. He winced slightly in pain, as the fibre of his being changed into something else. Something different. Something higher._

 _He hears voices. Beautiful voices welcoming him, calling him by the name of Tabris. They tell him he is the Angel of Free Will, and he is given such the power to choose. And he did. At that very moment, he did._

 _He chose Rei._

 _Adam was from then on a part of him, and as he opens his eyes again, he saw his pale skin glowing, and his eyes, his eyes saw so much more. The souls of Seele, he could see so clearly. And in his hand, he held a twisted Spear, which turned into a katana at his silent command. He realises what they deserved. And years of being at their beck and call had filled him with an inhuman hatred for Lilin, as he calls them now._

 _So he became the punishment. The judgement. He killed them all. Strangely, you could kill monoliths. You can destroy their souls. They seemed joyful to see him awaken, but their faces turned to those of horror as he began his purge, an insane smile on his face as he stained the room with their blood._

 _And he saved Keel for last. His death was ritual-like, as he tore out his very heart, and showed Lorenz himself how twisted it was._

 _He then proceeded on to everyone else, sparing no one. He brought pain and death, becoming an Angel of Death. And yet, he suddenly heard Ayanami's call. He rushed there, afraid to see her hurt, but was relieved to see that his fellow Angels had protected her. And they left this place behind. This past, this pain._

 _Until now._

—

Far away, in the operations base of Antarctica, a purple-haired woman received a call.

"Hey Katsuragi-san, missed me?"

"Shut up, Kaji Ryoji. Just tell me what I need to know."

"As you wish. You remember I used to be a spy for your organisation at Seele?"

"What about it?" If it concerns that dead organisations, it was bad.

"They tried to create Angels, eight years ago, remember? It ended badly, as the whole place was wrecked for no particular reason. We thought no one survived. But apparently the victims did. I did a bit of research, and all I got was that there was a grey haired boy and a blue haired girl. Couldn't find their names. They were both albinos with red eyes. I asked the JSSDF, who actually had been pursuing the girl, as the boy disappeared. They were discovered near Evangelion Combat School in Tokyo-3. And worst of all, a Sea Of Dirac was found."

"That is bad. They must have really became Angels, and with what Seele does, they must hate mankind. Do you think they will lead the Angels in another war against us?"

"I worry about that also. I will try to investigate more into this. I'll give you whatever I have, and that goes beyond information…"

"Stop flirting Ryoji."

Misato Katsuragi hung up. Her organisation, Wille was dedicated to preventing another war with Angels as the last had caused Second Impact. As if they haven't had enough trouble with demons, nephilim and others. Perhaps she needs to send out her best two agents after all.

Retrieving Kaji Ryoji's files from the computer, she turned to the penguin next to her.

"Hey Pen-pen, can you fetch me Asuka and Shinji?"

Pen pen nods, before shifting into a human form and walking out the door.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion of Angels

Chapter three: What is not forgotten

Disclaimer: Anno owns Eva. I don't. And please review if you can...

"Seele wished to force mankind through its evolution, even through artificial means. And so, we were made. Two children born to fulfill the wish of man, to free them from their pain.

They gave us the power of divine beings. Through years of living under their control, they believed us to be under their power. They wished for us to join as one, and through our union bring about the evolution of man.

And yet that is not what happened. We turned on them, with the powers of Adam and Lilith. We called the Angels and they came. We destroyed everything they had, everything they made, all that was in our path.

We were fear and pain, and punishment.

And yet the power we had changed us. We were no longer mere mortals, we became Angels. Through time, I could not forgive man for its sin, and found the darkness growing within me. A hatred, for the Lilin.

We became different. It hurt.

We parted, each going our own ways. Until now, when there is a need for us to unite again. And perhaps, this was the chance we were waiting for all along, and inside, we were searching for the other."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice, gentle as he remembers.

"Simply making a record. I fear for our future. Things may get rather out of hand. I hope that there will be prove, of what is between us."

Rei closed her eyes. Kaworu… feels different. More Angelic, somehow. If that was possible.

"I believe we can begin again, Kaworu."

"Really?" He smiled. "So how about you let me first teach you today, how to fly with your AT Field."

Faraway, in the Antarctica base of Wille, Asuka Langley Soryu wakes to a familiar voice.

"The major calls for you and the Third." He says gruffly.

"Thanks, pen pen." She says, blinking. Stifling a yawn, she walks over to the other room, and shook Shinji roughly. "Oww!" He cries out.

"Wake up, you Baka. Misato needs us."

He gets up with uneasy steps. "Come on we're gonna be late!" Asuka yells in his ear, grabbing his arm and drags him out of his room in his pajamas.

"We're here, Major Katsuragi."

"That's good, Asuka, Shinji. Have a seat. Do you want a —"

"No, we don't drink. Seriously this is the millionth time you've asked. Just tell us the mission and get on with it."

"Hmmph. You're no fun. What happened to 'Kaji-san!' Asuka? Anyways, here's some documents. Read it yourself. I think you will understand how serious this is."

The frown on both their faces increases and their heads stopped drooping. Instead, their eyes were glowing with worry.

"This is really bad."

"I know Shinji you Baka you don't need to state facts we already know! So what do you want us to do?"

"Investigate further. I would recommend going to the old Seele base. If the two really want to do anything, that's probably where they'll find most useful. You may meet them though, so be careful. Especially you, Asuka. You know what you are."

Asuka turns away and leaves the room without a word. Shinji stares at her silent back, not saying a word, in fear of the two women in the room.

 _They always judge me by what I am… and use me when they need me. I'll show them I'm myself, and I'm not a tool. They can't use me. I'm not a doll. I will leave this place and everyone behind one day, and live by myself._

 _Even if I'm not human._

Armisael, in a white dress, sat on the glass chair. They were given rooms, good food, and comfortable lodging. Yet, she felt as if something's wrong.

It was probably that she wasn't near Rei. It unsettled her. She sworn to protect that blue-haired Angel with her life, yet she wasn't near.

It terrified her. The possibility of breaking that promise. She was so trusted by her, she couldn't bear to imagine the way she lived before, alone.

In a way, it was actually Rei protecting her. She traced the wounds on her arm, almost as if they formed a pattern. No one except Rei knew how they came to be, her past was unknown. But unlike most, she hadn't always been an Angel.

She had been human once.

No one understood how she felt, when they fought man years ago. The Angel war, which ended terribly. The Angels were winning, but man had already ruined what they fought for. And so, they brought about Second Impact, in order to repair this earth to the state of perfection.

The actions of the cult Seele ruined that. Second Impact ended half of mankind, and instead broke this earth even more. Her horror at seeing how it looked then… the tears came when she watched the destruction, the despair and death, and they didn't go.

Without knowing why, she found herself crying now. It didn't make sense to her. Why? Why does she still cry, even if she was an Angel?

"That's because inside you're still Armina Saelin, a girl from many, many years ago."

"Arael? Why are you here? Don't you follow…" she couldn't say his name, remembering that day.

"Tabris-kun has no need of my protection. Far from it. He protects us." Arael sits beside her, looking into the distance.

"Would you like me to see? Perhaps I could share your pain."

And somehow, she accepted. Letting this unknown Angel enter into her mind, see into the depths of her soul.

For perhaps he was the only one who can ever be kind to her, in a way of complete understanding. She really hated to be pitied, but she felt like she needed this.

She gazed up into his eyes, and smiled.

Kaworu and Rei stood in front of each other, both their eyes closed. They were on a glass platform, and the glass plate had symbols etched onto it.

"This place is a good place to start, as it will focus your power. Instead of pushing Lilith away, now you must try to reach her. Can you hear her?"

She nodded , and searched within herself. Lilith's song enthralled her, and she drew that power out.

Immediately, as she opened her eyes, she found herself levitating in the air, without the support of her wings.

Kaworu floated upwards also, a smile on his face. "That's good, Rei. Now see if you can control it well… let's see if you can follow me." He shot backwards, then started to head towards another direction.

Rei took hold of Lilith's power within her, and gazed towards Kaworu's direction. Guiding the power, she found herself flying fast, like him, past the many glass structures of Kaworu's home, towards where he waited, atop a stone statue of a headless Angel, out of place in comparison to the clear glass of the rest of the structures. Somehow, it makes her shudder, as if she had seen it before, and something bad came with it.

The two continued the practice, with Rei trailing Kaworu. They eventually spread their wings, using them to fly instead, and both landed on the top spire of the tallest tower.

The sun had already gone down, and night befalls. The two gazed upwards, and in the night, all they saw were stars.

Without intending to really, both of their hands silently reached out for the other, and in that moment, their hearts were one. Their red eyes reflected off the starlight, and one could see love itself in their gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

It's been years

Asuka Langley Soryu dragged Shinji Ikari from his room, as usual. She was irritated, and beyond that, she was fed up.

"Who cares what I am anyway? I'll do as they ask, and when I have cleared all the debts I owe, I'm getting outta here. It's killing me to even breathe the same air as those jerks, why can't they just shut up…"

"Asuka, just let it be. You know that it isn't possible for them to trust us, given our nature. We'll be able to leave soon."

"You don't understand anything at all. Have you ever suffered for your heritage? You're the son of _Gendo Ikari._ No one ever blames you for anything. Most of the time they're wondering about why they put up with a lowly creature such as I." She scowled, but spoke no more.

The two of them now stood in front of a door framed with black crystal shards and carvings. It looked ancient and felt out of place, in comparison to the modern, clean facilities of their base. But Asuka was familiar with it, as it was her method of travel.

 _Screw all of their opinions. I'll make this my last mission._

"Hold tight, Baka," she grinned. "You're in for a ride."

Without hesitation, she jumped through the darkness.

"Someone's here." Both of them said simultaneously, sensing the presence of others. As if on cue, Asuka and Shinji tumbled out of the shadow on the ground. The two glanced around for a moment before jumping backwards at the sight of Kaworu and Rei.

"You… you two are the…" Shinji stammers, before Asuka impatiently brushed him aside.

"Are you two the Angels-" and then she gasped. "Nagisa? I never thought it would be you? And Ayanami… you're that Ayanami who won all the battling championships in Japan!"

Kaworu and Rei looked at each other, both amused and confused at the same time.

"It's been a long time, Asuka," he said warily. "How are you doing? Have you decided to leave those Lilin yet? Are you still working for them?"

"Well, it's not like I have a lot of money, and I don't really have anywhere to go, so yeah. Besides, I have to keep this Baka Shinji alive."

"Please come inside if there is much you wish to say." Rei spoke quietly, and in turn Kawor and her held hands, returning into their abode. Asuka huffed, annoyed. "Who do you think you are? I'm the one asking the questions, and doing things on my own terms! Don't you try to order me around!"

"You are causing a lot of noise and disturbing everyone. Please, come in." Rei tilted her head, uninclined to give in. Shinji gazed worriedly, not knowing what sort of relationship there was between Nagisa and Asuka, but entered anyways. Muttering 'Baka', she entered the place.

The interior of the home was unlike what the outside suggested. While the exterior of the place was dark and decayed, the inside was made of glass and marble, clean and a beautiful, natural fusion of old and new. She couldn't help but gasp at the cleverly planned design of the room.

There was no other escape path than the front door.

Ayanami Rei was quite perturbed by the intrusion of these two. She could feel, somehow, that something was off with them. She trusted the girl even less when Kaworu revealed that they knew each other. The reaction seemed to suggest it was not a good relationship. Nonetheless, she was courteous in her manner, inviting them in. Kaworu smiled at her gently, and she took his hand and entered their home.

Taking a seat on the rich sofa, she glanced at the intruders. Armisael appeared from the corner of the room, about to offer her a cup of tea when the girl-Asuka,that was her name-spoke.

"So, are you the Angels who survived the war and the secret organisations Seele and Nerv?"

Surprised by her presence, Armisael ran off. Asuka stared after her, irritated. "Well?"

"This is really not a proper way to speak, Asuka," chided Kaworu. "When we have just reunited."

"You don't get it. This is a job. I'm here to get information, and nothing else. Your way of speaking is the one that's improper."

"Um...can we just discuss about the current situation?" Shinji asked quietly.

Rei gave Kaworu another glance. He nodded, and so she spoke.

"We did not survive the war. We weren't born then. But we are Angels, just as you are not human either." Both Asuka and Shinji's eyes widened.

"How did you know? How did you-" before she could continue, Asuka pulled out a Magnum and pointed it at her. "What are you? There are no more Angels after the war! Unless what Katsuragi-san said is true...I don't believe it."

Rei blinked indifferently, and immediately there was a sword at Asuka's neck.

"Please, Let us resolve this without the use of unnecessary violence." Her voice came out like a whisper, soft yet powerful. "We can explain to you many things, should you put your trust in us."

Asuka humphed, but put down her gun. In turn, the hidden Angels retreated behind.

"Asuka, we are the result of the experiments of Seele and Nerv. Somehow, the DNA of Adam and Lilith melded with us perfectly without trouble. Your birth was not as smooth, I believe?" Kaworu smiled, while Asuka glared at him.

"Do not mention anything about me again. This is irrelevant." Her hard words would have scared away many, but it was of no use against them.

"As you wish, Asuka-san. You work for the organisation called Wille, fighting against remnants of Nephilim and Demons, and all those that came through the Divine Barrier torn apart by the First and Second Angel Wars, right? So I believe the question you really have in mind is whether or not we will start another one."

"You didn't need to state the overly obvious," Asuka raised her eyebrows. "So your answer is…"

"Why would we wish to start a war?" Rei smiled faintly. "There is no such need. Besides, there aren't any Angels left."

"You could have just said that and save all this trouble," Asuka frowned. "I'm leaving."

"I'll lead you out then," Kaworu smiled. "And I think I need to return something to you."

Rei wondered at that, but said nothing. It had been three years, after all.

Asuka let Kaworu lead her out, and Shinji followed her faithfully. She glanced at Kaworu, then Shinji, then back to Kaworu.

It's been two years.

As they stood at the door, somehow she felt something tugging inside her. The way he smelled… it hasn't changed at all.

"Here," Kaworu said, breaking the silence. "Something I believe I should return to you now."

Asuka took the package from him, and opened it. Inside was a pile of letters, with her elegant handwriting on it. Flipping through them carefully, she sighed. "I can't believe you actually kept them."

"Asuka…" Shinji gazed at her worriedly.

"Give me a moment, Baka!" She scowled at him, then turned back to Kaworu. "Well, what's in the past should be left alone."

"With this, anything there was between us is over. We have our own lives now. Go in peace." Kaworu smiled one last time before turning back and heading inside the house. Asuka gazed after him for one more moment, then turned, her hair soaring behind her.

"Let's go, Shinji," She says, with a small peck on his cheek. His eyes widened, before a smile formed on his face. She held him tight, and formed a shadow beneath them.

When she gets back to Wille, she's definitely resigning.


End file.
